


Early Saturday Morning (Heath x Reader)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Stride - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're out waiting for the Stride team to finish their practice race, but the college team's captain, Heath Hasekura had another plan in mind for you all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Saturday Morning (Heath x Reader)

_They should be here any second_ , you thought to yourself.

 

It was a beautiful, early morning late in Spring, and you were waiting for your local university's Stride team to come barreling through at the end of their team practice. Your boyfriend, Heath Hasekura was the team's captain, and he had asked if you would come watch, even though it was earlier on a Saturday than you would have preferred getting out of bed. You had started the morning very grumbly, though it was sweet that Heath had at least shown up with your favorite latte and looking extremely sexy in his running clothes. Saturday was the one day of the week where you could allow yourself to sleep late. Getting up when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon would make most anyone annoyed. Only Heath could have talked you into such a thing.

 

It had been awhile since you had had any time to yourselves and he said that he intended to spend as much of your day off with you as possible. Normally he worked Saturdays, but the only thing on his agenda this time was a team practice. It had also been quite awhile since the two of you had slept together and seeing him standing there with his hair pushed back in a black headband, grin of his face, latte in his hand, muscles deliciously exposed in his tank top--well, it really did a number on your chest. Wanting to look cute, you had thrown on a skirt and tank top you knew he loved on you. One he always had trouble resisting you in when you wore it. You had been imagining him taking you virtually nonstop since the last time, and you promised yourself you would make it happen today no matter what.

 

It also had the added bonus of being an outfit that would keep you cool in the warm weather, while you waited for the team to finish their practice...helping out by manning the stopwatch. You had to admit that this jogging path was certainly one of the prettier ones they used. It ran through a little forested park, with a bridge that went over a small, quiet stream, and far enough from the main roads that you could almost pretend you weren't somewhere in the middle of a bustling city. You liked to come sit on the bridge sometimes to read, enjoying how nice it felt to be out in the sunshine.

 

The whole team had passed this loop already and should be coming by for the end at any moment. Looking both ways down the path, you didn't see anyone yet, so you turned up the music in your headphones even louder.

 

Closing your eyes to enjoy the comfortable morning breeze, you sighed contentedly over how nice being outdoors felt, and you didn't notice someone sneak up behind you to grab you around the waist and lift you into the air.

 

"Ah! Shit! Heath, what the hell! Put me down!" you squealed, recognizing the forearms around you and the lips that brushed your neck. He laughed loudly as you knocked your headphones off struggling in his grip. "Come on, you're drenched! It's disgusting!"

 

He set you back on solid ground and you turned to face him with a pout, but the way he was standing there in his green, deep-v neck, sleeveless shirt, glistening and out of breath and giving you that ridiculous, confident smirk...well...how were you expected to be irritated with that?

 

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, you suddenly looked around and asked, "Where is everybody else?"

 

"Hm," he mused, pressing his mouth against your bare shoulder, "I must have been the fastest today."

 

Swatting him away from where your tank top left your skin vulnerable, you said, "Oh please! You may have been the fastest, but there's no way you beat all of them by _this much_ of a margin! Where are they, Heath?"

 

"Okay, maybe I told them the race ended in a different location and then ran back here by myself," he smirked, moving closer and biting playfully at your ear. It caused a little stir you could feel in the pit of your stomach.

 

 _Oh,_ you thought. _Oh hell._

 

"Heath, why would you do that?" you questioned, allowing yourself to be distracted by the sweat-glistening man in front of you.

 

"I'll give you three guesses," he whispered playfully into your ear, breath sending a welcome shiver down your spine.

 

"Heath, no," you said calmly. When he looked up again to your face, his green eyes full of mischief, you exclaimed, "No! We're not doing that in public!"

 

Groaning disappointedly against your neck, he asked with a whine, "Why not? No one can see us in that patch of trees."

 

"Heath," you said shortly.

 

"And you look so good in this skirt," he whined some more, running his large hand up the outside of your thigh.

 

"Heath!" you tried again, though more for yourself then for him, already squirming from the soft hold he had on your ass.

 

He began backing you through the thicket, his hungry, desperate eyes not moving from yours. "Come on, (F/n). It's been awhile since we've been together and you look too sexy and it's quiet and secluded and I swear I'll watch for people that might catch us. I want you so badly right now. Please," he begged as your back met with the trunk of a tall tree.

 

"You're terrible for me, you know?" you responded, sliding your hands over his shining biceps.

 

He looked down, studying your face hopefully, "What does that mean?" he asked, gasping and grinning when you pulled his hips against yours, grinding into the thick, hardened bulge in his jogging pants.

 

"It means, you better make it quick before I change my mind, Heath," you grinned back. It wasn't as if that stupid, gorgeous temptation of a man didn't already _know_ you couldn't resist him in that damn V-neck.

 

It would definitely have to be quick. You were slightly nervous, but only slightly. It wasn't the first time Heath had managed to seduce you somewhere you might easily be caught. The two of you just couldn't seem to fight back the sexual chemistry long enough to make it home sometimes. The truth was you loved this part. It was thrilling and dangerous and it came with the added bonus of Heath filling you between your legs.

 

You grabbed him by that cursed, green shirt and yanked his lips down to yours, crashing them together passionately. If you wanted quick, he'd give you quick, and his fingers were already pulling aside your panties. A low noise rumbled from his chest, as he slipped a finger into you.

 

"Fuck," he growled. "You're already this wet?"

 

You nodded, speaking between wild kisses and sharp gasps caused by two long, thick fingers pleasuring you. "Maybe...I might have been...picturing this very... _Oh, god_...this very thing. Maybe I... _mm_...know you too well." You wrapped one leg around him, leaning back onto the tree and further up into his hand. His palm and thumb rubbed across your clit, alternating the pressure and pleasure you desired, while filling you with his fingers.

 

"Maybe I was...picturing you...fucking me...and that's... _Shit! Oh my god!_...that's why I wore this skirt...in the first place," you finally managed to finish.

 

" _Oh. fuck._ I knew it! Who's bad for who now?" he asked, voice cracked and raw. "I've been dreaming about you nonstop, (F/n). Please, please fuck me," he demanded, pulling you down to the grass with him as he lay on his back.

 

Shoving down his pants and briefs just enough to free his cock, you straddled his hips and pressed your wet center against the hardened length. Wet skin gliding across the broad side of his girth made both of you whine desperately. You were both desperate because though it's warm and wet and slick, you needed more. You needed him inside of you, but you continued to grind across him as you asked, "Do you have one?"

 

He nodded fiercely and pulled the familiar foil wrapper from his pocket. Tearing it open, you slid the condom down over his length quickly. You reminded yourself that you were in a park and someone could happen upon you in a moment. A cool breeze across your skin reminded you that Heath's teammates would come looking eventually, and there was no time to spare on more foreplay.

 

Pulling your panties to the side once more, you slid easily down Heath's hard dick and both of you moaned with relief. It felt so good to have him finally inside you. It's definitely what the two of you had needed these last couple of weeks. He grinned up at you and you began rolling your hips, relishing the way he stretched and filled you to the core. Leaning down, you kissed the tiny mole by his eye, marveling at how beautiful this was...early morning light filtering through the trees, making his green eyes glisten...warm, gentle spring breeze blowing through his hair, ruffling it despite the black headband still holding it back.

 

You wondered if he was thinking similar thoughts about you. The look of adoration and pleasure on his features made you think he probably was.

 

His hands gripped your hips, helping you ride him faster. It was hard to remember to be quick when he looked so perfect. You bobbed up and down on his cock, faster and faster...harder and harder...biting back the cries of ecstasy you wanted to shout. Heath's face looked pained as he struggled to hold in similar cries, rocking his thrusts upwards in time with yours.

 

"I'm close, (F/n)!" he whispered.

 

"Me too," you said, moving harder still, hips gyrating, thighs quivering, nerves shattering.

 

"I don't know if I can make it 'til you--" he started, but was interrupted by your hips slamming down on him hard and erratic, as you came and tried not too be too loud about it, breathing out a strangled, " _Fuck,_ " into the back of your hand.

 

The sight of you in mid orgasm was too much. Pupils blown wide, Heath reached his own climax, shaking hard from the release. He pulled you down so that your chest rested against his, and he moaned his bliss loudly, muffled only by your skin as he buried his lips against your neck once more.

 

Panting heavily, the two of you continued to thrust lazily to the very ends of your euphoria. Not moving for a few seconds, a bird chirped loudly nearby, reminding you that you were still in public. Time to move. Climbing off his lap and readjusting your now soaked panties, you laughed as Heath pulled a tissue from his pocket to wrap the used condom inside.

 

"Oh, you really came prepared, didn't you? Am I that easy to read?"

 

"No," he laughed back. "I just dream that big!"

 

Kissing him tenderly, you whisper, "You're ridiculous."

 

Kissing you back, he said, "You're amazing." You smiled at him as he stood and pulled you back to your feet. The two of you helped each other brush away the dirt and grass, and somewhere in the distance you could hear Heath's teammates calling for the two of you.

 

"I told you," he said, "it's been awhile and I needed you! You think I'm kidding about lofty goals?" he asked devilishly, as he gripped your smaller hand in his big, thick one to lead you back to the jogging path. "I'm also hoping for shower sex, couch sex after lunch, and sex in your bed when you let me stay over. Those are just for starters."

 

Your eyes widened at the very suggestion. "Heath!"

 

"What? Stamina's never been my problem," he observed, kissing your cheek as you still stared incredulously at your boyfriend. "I didn't say we had to, I just said I'm hoping."

 

"Over here!" he called in the direction the voices were calling for you both. He tried to stow the look of pure satisfaction plastered on his face, but he wasn't exactly succeeding.

 

As his teammates caught up finally to ask if they had misheard his instructions, you smirked, staring after your boyfriend's perfect ass and imaging all the positions he was likely to have you in later. For once, you were glad you'd gotten up early on a Saturday morning.

 

**_End._ **


End file.
